Agol'aza
'''Agol'aza '''is the current Chief and High Priest of the Darkthorn tribe. Known for his great powers and benevolent attitude, he is seen with high regards. Biography Childhood Agol was the name given to the strong troll born of two unknown parents in the Darkthorn village. Many that knew him would claim that he was born to rule, or that he was kissed by the loas. It might be true since he was a young boy, he was a toy for the loas and the priests and witch doctors used him for possesions and summonings. His mystic gifts to contact the loas as a young boy let for an easy path to train to become a priest. Provings As every troll must do, he had to earn his name. He trained to become a priest. He aimed to become stronger then the loas and his ancestors. It was soon were he ventured into the woods and returned an ancient troll stave known as the Zul'Aza. Do to its ancient powers, ﻿both spiritual and earthly, Agol proved to be a man and was given the name Agol'aza. The Comming of the Orcish Horde The orcs saved the respected Warlord Zul'jin and some of its respected champions from Alliance hands. It was from their outmost respect for saving his life, that Zul'jin offered the Amani tribe to aid the Horde in exchange in helping them take down their ancestral enemy, the High elves. It was this motive that led the Darkthorn tribe join the efforts with the Amani. Agol'aza was now considered a wise man, and had become a full loa priest among the elders. His sage council was asked by Hex'orul, the Darkthorn Chief. He wanted Agol'aza, among his best trained headhunters and axe-throwers, to come with him to war, to advice him and provide spiritual guidance to his men. Agol was xenophobic about other races, and wanted to stay isolated with the trolls, but he had to break such idea and drive on. The Second War The Darkthorn Army and the rest of the forest troll armies met in the southern reach of Quel'Thalas. With them and the orcish armies, they would burn their way throught the elven lands. It was a beautiful sight to see for the troll tribes involved. The elven forest were burned down, towns destroyed and many slaughtered in their progress. With many elves, trolls and orcs dead, the troll venguance was almost done. Agol'aza, as many of the trolls, were eager to defeat these mortal enemies. His wise talks to the people, not just Darkthorn, got him alot of authority, even outshadowing his own chief. This celebrations did not last long, the elves placed a full war effort, and with the manuvering of Lothar, they would push back the Horde forces to Hillsbrad. The orcs decided to fallback as the Alliance forces pushed fowards. The trolls, raging for the Horde's decition, decided to stand behind and keep a last stand. The trollish armies were cornered in Darrowmere Lake. Agol'aza, like many of the trolls, was there. His courage and will made his men willing to fight. The battle lasted long, but the elven magics outplayed the trolls, wish ended in a massive slaughter. Zul'jin was captured, but many of the other leaders, Hex'orul of the Darkthorn aswell, left the scene with Agol'aza. Aftermath They returned to the now smaller village. Some survivors spoke of their chief as a weakling who left battle before it started, or a man who is not a worthy troll. Hex'orul lost much of his respect in the tribe. Loyalty began to shift as many saw Agol'aza for guidance. Because of his guidance in the war and speaking agaisnt Hex'orul decition to leave, he had gained alot of respect from the small survivors, who were now telling their stories to the people. Rumors and rumors began to form, many came to Hex'orul's ears. Because now he was seen as decadent and a weak ruler, the trolls came to his hut and took him out. He was exiled to die in the forest and to never return. Agol'aza was supprised to see the entire tribe kneeling infront of his small hut, asking for the priest to lead the tribe. The High Priest Agol'aza became chief as a priest, never seen before since Zul'wathas. Following the same footsteps, he claimed the title of High Priest of the Darkthorn tribe. His rule was unchallenged. Since he became the chief, he has done many changes for the tribe, a leader unseen before. He planned and planned for recreating a powerful troll tribe. His counter against the wild-dwarves, and peace with the other troll tribes led to the tribe to become much more stable and grow to normal size once again. Category:Troll Category:Priest Category:Chieftain Category:Darkthorn Tribe Category:Back story